Traditionally, electric handholes and pullboxes have been used on or adjacent to highways or sidewalks and can be subject to being rolled over by vehicles. Therefore, the access covers for the handholes/pullboxes may have to withstand large weights without cracking, breaking, and/or bending/deforming. For example, when struck by snowplows and/or when run over by heavy vehicles. Further, covers fabricated from metal can be heavy and subject to rust. Metal access covers, when placed on a metal frame resting on top of the top of the handhole/pullbox, tend to freeze together such that the access cover cannot be easily removed. Further, because of the weight, it can be difficult for workers to remove the access cover.
Further, some handholes/pullboxes are made in one length and are not adjustable to fit different depth holes to reach wiring at different positions.
Thus, an interest exists for improved handhole assemblies and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.